School Shakedown
by MagiKoo
Summary: Goku and friends go back to school! Can these teens handle the pressure of a new school year as juniors? G/CC, V/B, K/18
1. Back to School

Summary: Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and the others go back to school! Can these teenagers handle the pressure of a new high school year as juniors? G/C, V/B, and K/18. Sorry about the OOC…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z.

The radio shut off and he climbed out of bed. Extremely tired, Goku walked to the bathroom to get ready for his first day as a junior in high school. He had about an hour until he was supposed to be there but he wanted to get ready early. The shower turned on and Goku slowly walked in.

Last year, Goku had been the most popular boy in school, being the quarterback of the football team, and all the girls loved him. All of them except the one he was crushing on, Chi-Chi. She was a girl who everyone knew but wasn't popular. Goku had thought that she was cute and pretty since he was a freshman at Orange Star High School.

The hour soon passed and Goku ran off to school to meet with his friends, Bulma, the smartest girl in the school, Krillin, the funny guy, Vegeta, the track star, and Yamcha, Bulma's boyfriend.

"Hey guys!" Goku yelled causing Vegeta and Yamcha, who had their backs against him, to turn. Bulma smiled and began to jump up and down while receiving several weird looks. "Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, and Yamcha, wow you guys changed over the summer!" Goku said and laughed, he hadn't changed at all.

A young woman approached them with a smile on her face. She tapped Vegeta's shoulder and he turned around. The girl smiled and hugged him. "Get this girl off of me!" Yamcha pried the girl off of his friend's body. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek then she ran away, "Stupid fangirls." Vegeta said, vigorously rubbing his cheek. Laughing could be heard from the group.

Finally, Goku spotted her and began to break away from the group. Bulma, Vegeta, and Krillin followed him leaving Yamcha by himself. They ignored his yelling and he soon caught up. The group realized where Goku was going, he was walking towards Chi-Chi.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled at him and she felt an arm grab her waist and pull her. Her face turned pink and she looked at Vegeta, he was still staring at Goku, then to Krillin, who already walked away to a group of girls, then finally she realized that Yamcha had grabbed her.

The school bell rang and everyone went inside for class. Goku continued to follow Chi-Chi, even though he didn't know if he was going to his homeroom or not. Chi-Chi looked back and saw him stalking her. Eventually, she got tired of him following her and she yelled back at him causing many people to stare. "Stop following me freak! I know all the other girls fall at the sight of you, but not me!" Couples who had been hanging at the lockers looked at them and random others did too. The most popular guy in school was just humiliated by a regular. Many "oooos" could be heard which Goku shrugged off. Chi-Chi scowled and walked off, leaving Goku by himself. He sighed and walked to his homeroom, which happened to be in that hallway.

As he walked in, he noticed the un-interested teacher and his fellow classmates. But, there were three kids he smiled at, so he sat down next to them. In his class were Vegeta, Bulma, and Chi-Chi. Once Chi-Chi noticed that he was sitting next to her, she just groaned. Vegeta smirked at his friend and Bulma laughed. "Hey, Chi-Chi!" Goku smiled making Chi-Chi look at him and scoff. He looked to his friends, Vegeta was half falling asleep with his feet on the desk and Bulma just shrugged.

"Hey girl. How are things going?" Vegeta said, not looking at her or Goku. Goku looked at him weirdly as he started leaning his chair backwards so only the back legs were on the floor.

"Nothing much." Chi-Chi replied, smiling at Vegeta. Bulma smacked the back of his chair down making him fall. Vegeta fell to the floor with a thud. Everyone looked at him, even the teacher. Chi-Chi ran to his side in an instant. "Vegeta! Are you okay? Do you need anything? I can get it!" Chi-Chi panicked. She quickly picked up his head and he started to rub it.

"I'm fine. I've had worse." Vegeta replied, winking at her. Chi-Chi's heart raced and she quickly walked back to her desk, giggling. Goku's jaw dropped, as did Bulma, they realized that Chi-Chi, Goku's crush, was crushing on Vegeta. Bulma flared with a feeling she's never felt before. Was this… jealousy? Impossible, she loved Yamcha, not Vegeta… right?

A young girl walked to Goku's desk and smiled nervously. "Um, Goku? Would you like to… Come to… the dance with…" She gulped. "Me?" Goku looked at her and sighed no. He shook his head but she just smiled. "That's alright, I know so many other girls like you too and you might like someone else too." She turned on her heel and walked back to her friends who were giggling uncontrollably. The girls smiled and waved, he waved back but he looked away.

Krillin and Yamcha had the same homeroom. They weren't in the most exciting class but being together eased their boredom. They were in a class with the new girl, 18. She was pretty cute, except she was also intimidating.

Krillin stood up and went to go talk to 18. Their teacher eyed him curiously and motioned him to sit down again. "Sorry." He said quietly, walking back to his seat. 18 looked at him with interest.

Yamcha was falling asleep even though it was only homeroom. A loud smack woke him up and he looked at Krillin, who had hit his desk in an attempt to wake him for their next class.

Half of the day flew by and it was time for lunch. The group and Chi-Chi met under the tree like they did last year.

Bulma smiled at them. "So, anyone doing any sports or clubs this year?" She asked, cocking her head to one side. "I might be joining some."

Vegeta scoffed. "Women. Always enthusiastic about something that the buys do." Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin started to laugh. Food flew out of Goku's mouth aiming towards the girls.

"Don't laugh with your mouth full! That's disgusting!" Chi-Chi scolded and Goku felt a wave of embarrassment fly through him. Krillin, Yamcha, and Vegeta laughed even harder. Even Bulma snickered a little.

Goku smiled at Chi-Chi. "You're cute when you're angry Chi!"

Chi-Chi blushed slightly. Feeling confused, she stumbled backwards. "Um, thank… you..?" She smirked and took a bite of her apple.

The group turned their attention to a chuckling Krillin. "So… are you two going to the dance together or something?" Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, and Bulma turned their attention back to Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Well, what do you say Chi? Wanna go to the dance with me?" Goku smiled and stared at her. All eyes were on Chi-Chi, she felt so much pressure and she began to blush harder.

"Goku…" She patted his head and sighed, her blush fading away. "I… I…" Vegeta groaned, ruining the tension.

"Shut up Vegeta!" Bulma yelled and smacked the back of his head.

He growled and turned around to face her. "Do you have a death wish, Woman? I'd be happy to grant it." He growled through clenched teeth. Yamcha and Krillin's attention was on Bulma and Vegeta's fight now. Goku took the opportunity to drag Chi-Chi away.

"Well..?" Goku asked, over enthusiastic about what her answer might be.

Chi-Chi looked to Vegeta, then back to Goku. "Um…" She looked again then looked back, a triumphant grin on her face. Goku looked at her, puzzled. "Okay. I will, but on one condition…"

_Okay, not my first fic, but the first I put on . Hope you're enjoying it so far! Please review_

_~Koo_


	2. Questions

Goku ran a hand through his hair and Chi-Chi sighed. The argument from before had long ceased and they were now relaxing. "Okay, if I go to the dance with you, then you have to get Bulma and Vegeta together."

Chi-Chi smirked triumphantly. Goku's jaw dropped. "But Bulma's dating- I thought- Vegeta hates- You like-" He whimpered in fear, looking back at the two. They were facing away from each other, pouting, growling. Plopping down to the ground, Goku sighed making Chi-Chi frown in disapproval.

"Okay, okay. I know I like Vegeta. I don't like him THAT much… And I think that they secretly like each other." She smirked, winking at Goku. He smiled and grabbed her arm. "Deal!" They ran to the doors as the bell rang.

After the day ended, they all said their good-byes and parted ways. Goku offered to take Chi-Chi home but she refused. "I'll be fine Goku." He mentally sighed and gave her a smile.

"Right." He chuckled nervously and puckered his lips towards Chi-Chi. She snickered and walked off. He opened his eyes to see her gone. He frowned and walked away with Krillin.

Krillin and Goku were silent for a moment. "You're sure I can stay at your house tonight, right?"

Goku flashed him a huge grin. "No prob! The only person who'd probably mind is Raditz." They laughed, Goku and Raditz had always a rivalry and they hated each other… a lot. "But then again, who cares what Raditz thinks!" They laughed even harder.

Having a good time, they quickly reached Goku's home. Raditz was standing in the doorway with his girlfriend. "See ya."

She giggled. "Bye, Raddy." She said, skipping off. Goku groaned, he hated that valley-girl girlfriend of his.

"Kakarot, Baldy." Raditz growled as Goku and Krillin walked through the door. Krillin ignored him and Goku frowned back. Bardock welcomed Goku and Krillin in the house and continued to cook dinner.

"Are your parents okay with you staying over?" Bardock asked, turning away from the stove for a moment. Krillin nodded, smiling. Bardock smiled back and turned back to the stove and continued to cook. "Tell Raditz I think his girlfriend's a skank, will you?" He smirked. Goku and Krillin started laughing hysterically, catching Raditz's attention.

He poked his head into the kitchen. "What'd I miss?" He said, giving Goku an evil look.

"Dad thinks your girlfriends a skank!" Goku smirked at him. Raditz looked to his dad, happily cooking. "Ask him yourself." Raditz looked to Goku then back to Bardock, who nodded. Raditz's jaw dropped and he stormed upstairs.

Bardock started to whistle. "He'll get over it." Goku smiled, he loved his dad. Krillin loved staying over at Goku's and not his perverted master's house on an island.

Vegeta was walking down the road, not wanted to go home just yet. He passed his house a while back and was now heading towards the nearest gas station. Honestly, he liked his father but he didn't want to go home just yet. He finally reached the gas station and bought himself a bag a chips and walked back home. His dad waved at him as walked inside but there was no conversation involved. Vegeta walked straight up to his room.

Chi-Chi was staring out the window, thinking about Goku and Vegeta. She was really getting to like Goku better and felt really bad about calling him a freak.

"Chi-Chi! Let's eat!" Her father yelled from downstairs. A smile appeared on her face and she ran downstairs with joy in her eyes.

Bulma was thinking about Vegeta and the fight they had earlier. Then she thought about Yamcha, how he became jealous a lot… yet she knows that he cheated on her with the most popular girl at school, Maron.

The oven pinged and Bulma took the cake out of the oven. "Oh Bulma dear! Thank you very much!" Her mother said, running into the kitchen and placing the cake into the fridge to cool for a moment.

Yamcha was lounging in his home, watching television. All the while he was thinking about Bulma and Vegeta. He saw the way they looked at each other, their words filled with hate yet their eyes filled with passion. Could it be that they really, deep-down inside, loved each other? He mentally sighed and thought of all the times he cheated on her, but they still stayed together. Vegeta was the new kid two years ago, since then Bulma and Yamcha had been drifting apart.

It was getting pretty late so Goku and Krillin decided to go to bed. The lights turned out and they both drifted to sleep quickly. Soon, they will be able to go see the girls tomorrow.

The next day…

Goku and Krillin were running to school in a hurry. All their friends would probably already be there and Krillin really wanted to talk to 18 today. Once they reached the group, they were heavily panting. Chi-Chi walked up to them and eyed Goku curiously. He smiled at her and she laughed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Kakarot." Bulma glared at him. He growled in response. "Woman. You better watch yourself." The glared at each other until Yamcha pushed in between them.

Krillin was slinking off to go find 18. He quickly spotted her and a boy that looked a lot like her. Looking back at his friends, he walked off to talk to her. "Uh, hey 18." She looked at him and waved then turned back to talk to the boy.

The shrilly bell rang, signaling everyone to go to class. Goku and Chi-Chi walked together to their homeroom and waited for it to end. Then, together again, they walked to their history class.

"As you can see, the…"

Chi-Chi and Goku were passing notes to each other all period. Yamcha got a glimpse of the note from his spot behind her. His eyes widened at what he saw. 'Get them together. Bulma's not gonna- I'll make Vegeta care-'

"Yamcha." He was completely lost in his thoughts. "Yamcha." He couldn't stop the thoughts about him losing Bulma to Vegeta. "Mr. Yamcha!" He looked to the teacher who was getting annoyed by now. "Did you hear a word I've said?" Yamcha nervously shook his head. "I appreciate you being honest, but please, listen." Yamcha nodded as he felt himself redden with embarrassment.

Goku passed the note to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi opened it and wrote something down. Their teacher swiped the note from her desk and Chi-Chi looked into the already annoyed teacher's eyes. "Is there something you or Mr. Goku would like to tell the rest of the class?" She hurriedly shook her head and the teacher walked off with their note.

Vegeta listened to the teacher ramble on about safety with chemicals and flames. He looked around the classroom for something interesting. All of a sudden, his gaze was fixed on Bulma chewing on the end of her pencil. She glanced to him and they were staring at each other. She smiled at him and Vegeta smirked back, looking back to their teacher. Bulma blushed slightly but then shook it off.

"Vegeta, would you like to explain how this is correct?"

"Simple…"

Krillin looked over to where 18 was, a little to his left Vegeta was explaining different chemicals and such. 18 looked extremely bored and he stared at her, she was very pretty with her blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "Krillin, do you agree?" He nodded, not looking or paying attention to what the teacher was saying. "Good, but next time, please look at me." The class snickered and Krillin felt himself heat up.

Yamcha was still angry by the bell to go to second period. He had English with Bulma. Maybe he could talk to her about this whole thing. He knew Bulma would say she doesn't like Vegeta, he could trust her… right? Whatever, he'll talk to her later.

Vegeta walked out of his science class with a smirk of satisfaction on his face. He had Art with Kakarot next. "Hm, maybe Kakarot and that woman are an actually a couple now." He'd have to ask him about that.

Goku was walking awfully fast through the halls to get to art. He really wanted to make Chi-Chi happy and get those two together. Maybe, if he was lucky enough, Vegeta and Bulma already liked each other and they just needed a motivational push in the right direction. But then there was Yamcha. Goku didn't think Yamcha would take that well.

Vegeta and Goku met at the door to their class. They looked at each other and then walked inside. Goku was excited to try and play match maker. Vegeta was highly disturbed by his excitement but still was wondering if they were a real couple yet.

_Sorry the chapters are so short, but here's the next one. Hope you like it and remember to review!_

_If anyone has a name for Raditz's girlfriend, please tell me!_

_~Koo_


	3. Home

Goku decided to ask Vegeta right away. "Vegeta..? " Goku asked, turning to face him. He smiled nervously at the shorter man in front of him.

Vegeta turned to him, looking smug as usual. "What."

Goku took a breath. "So... What's your take on Bulma..?" He asked, twiddling his thumbs in an attempt to look natural as best he could. He could tell Vegeta was sort of worried to answer him, but he asked again to get him talking. "Well?"

"That woman bugs me. But… She's beautiful." Vegeta sighed, the question obviously affecting him greatly. "Well, what about you? Are you and the other a couple?"

A look of concern appeared on Goku's face. "The other? Oh! You mean Chi-Chi! Well, we aren't official yet, but I think we'll be soon." He grinned widely.

Vegeta slightly smiled. "That's good for you." Then he walked to his seat. "The woman. Is there something you want to happen to her?"

Goku's face lit up. "It's possible." He couldn't wait to break the news to Chi-Chi. "Maybe… You two can at least go to the dance together?" Goku looked to Vegeta, whose face was frozen. Seeing the look on his face, Goku immediately regretted that he asked the question.

"Is that… Is that really what you… would like? You're my best… fr- friend…" Vegeta snarled at the last few words he spoke. His face once again lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. A growl emitted from his mouth. "Fine. I'll ask. But if she says no, then I'm not trying again." The bell rung and the room grew silent. Goku was so happy, he felt like he could fly away.

Krillin looked to the boy 18 was talking to earlier. He looked sort of like her, with black hair instead of blonde. He wondered what relationship they had, they were probably twins, but Krillin still had an uneasy feeling. Ever since he first talked to her, well, tried to talk to her, he felt a connection.

Yamcha talked to Bulma and she said that he didn't like Vegeta. She hesitated so he didn't know if he should trust her. Now, as he drove home, he wondered if their relationship would last. The thoughts worried him, but he shook them away and focused on the road.

Goku walked home extremely happy, Chi-Chi kissed him today, but even though it was super light kiss on the cheek, it still made him happy. Maybe even happy enough to be nice to Raditz. "Dad, I'm home!" He yelled as he opened the door. The first thing he noticed was Raditz on the couch, playing video games with his two best friends. Goku didn't know those friends as well as he could've, but he could deal with them better than Raditz.

"Hey Rad, your bros home." The one on his left said who, in Goku's opinion, had girl hair.

Raditz snickered. "Don't care." He stayed focused on the race. "Hey, go get us more chips." He said, throwing an empty bowl at the guy to his right, who had hair like Goku's.

"Whatever man." The guy grumbled, and walked to the kitchen. Even though Goku's seen these guys with Raditz a whole bunch of times, he never learned their names.

The guy looked at Goku and looked back to Raditz. "Your brother's name's Kakarot, right?" Raditz nodded. "Hey, Kakarot. Name's Broly. Do you mind helping our friend Turles with opening a bag of chips?" They all could hear a bag being crumpled in the kitchen, obviously Turles failing. Goku nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Um… Need some help..?"

Turles looked at Goku and smiled. "Sure." He tossed the bag at him, which Goku caught with ease. He tried to pull the bag open but it wouldn't.

"What the..? Open!" Just then, Bardock walked in, a suspicious look on his face.

"Phone's for you…" He said, holding out the phone to Goku who traded the chips for it. Bardock opened the bag easily and filled the bowl. Turles grinned at him and ran back to Raditz and Broly.

Goku ran to his room upstairs and held the phone up to his ear. "He-"

"Goku! What did you do? Bulma's mine, but apparently she's going to the dance with Vegeta!" It was Yamcha. Goku, as he heard this, lit up with excitement, but he couldn't let Yamcha know it was him who got those two together. He thought for a moment.

"I dunno. Maybe they wanted to go together." He frowned.

Yamcha sighed. "I HIGHLY doubt that Goku, and not just because Bulma loves me, but because THEY HATE EACH OTHER!" Goku had to hold the phone away from his ear as Yamcha yelled the last four words. He mentally groaned and put the phone back to his ear.

"I don't know Yamcha. If you want to know so badly, go ask them yourself." Goku growled and hung up the phone. Yamcha bugged Goku a lot sometimes but they were still good friends. He couldn't believe that they were going together, Chi-Chi was just about his.

But was this really the love he wanted?

_This chapter is really short. I'm sorry but I've had major writers block._

_~Magikoo_


	4. Mystery

**Sorry this took so long and thank you my ever so faithful readers~**

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Total Drama Island XD 

* * *

"Chi-Chi. Do you love me?" Goku looked to the raven-haired teenager. She looked back.

"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi eyed him curiously. For once, the two were all alone, without Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillin, or Bulma. Goku seemed like something was bugging him.

Goku looked away, back to the blue, afternoon sky. Some time passed as the two stared at the passing clouds. "Do you? Love me? The only reason you went out with me is because I got Vegeta and Bulma together. You liked Vegeta back then. Now how do you feel?" Goku knew Chi-Chi was one of the strongest girls in the school, both emotionally and physically. "Am I just over-reacting?"

Chi-Chi leaned over and kissed him on the cheek then placed her head on his shoulder. "I've always loved you, Goku. Before all those girls. Before you became popular. It was like love at first sight. I just needed an excuse to seem like I didn't." Chi-Chi sighed, finally getting to talk about a secret never discussed before.

"I-" Chi-Chi lifted her head and turned to stare at him, who was already staring back. "I do love you, Goku." They both leaned closer to each other, their lips almost touching. "I really do." Their lips gently came together in a light, heated kiss.

* * *

Yamcha walked to Bulma's house alone. He couldn't take it. Why would Bulma go with VEGETA? Maybe, she was black mailed, or brain washed. That sounded about right.

He sighed and knocked on the door. Reassurance was all he needed. Reassurance that Bulma still loved him.

Bulma answered. "Oh, Yamcha. I was just about to call you." He took note of the phone in her hand. "Um, Yamcha, if you didn't know already, I'm going to the dance with Vegeta. If you don't like it, then fine. But, Yamcha, I think it's time to end it. It's just not working out. Sorry." Bulma sighed and closed the door.

Yamcha stood at her doorstep, speechless. He didn't get the reassurance. He didn't get a happy ending. So, he turned around and walked home. Nobody else was going to ruin his day even more. And he was going to make sure of that.

Nobody.

* * *

As Goku and Chi-Chi walked back to his house, the sky started to get darker and darker.

"Goku, I think it's starting to rain." Chi-Chi said, looking up at the clouds. "But it was so pretty before." Goku wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Chi, we're almost there." Goku smiled and began to walk faster. "It looks like a storm, you should call your parents to come pick you up." Chi-Chi nodded and quickened her pace.

They soon reached Goku's house. Bardock wasn't home, so it was just Goku, Chi-Chi, and Raditz. Goku shivered. What if Raditz tried something with Chi-Chi? That would make him really mad. He unlocked the front door and the first thing the couple saw was Raditz and his girlfriend watching a movie. A groan escaped Goku. Chi-Chi looked at him and it also alerted Raditz.

"What?" Raditz asked, suspiciously. He looked at Goku but quickly turned his attention to Chi-Chi. "Hm? Who's she? Your girlfriend?" He cocked an eyebrow at them.

Goku pushed Chi-Chi up the stairs. "Yeah." He mumbled. Raditz laughed and turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Mine's much prettier." He whispered into the air. "But."

* * *

Bulma sighed heavily. Break-ups were hard for her but she could manage. Yamcha was a jerk to her anyways. Vegeta was a much better person.

That was a lie.

Vegeta was mean, cocky, arrogant. Then again, he was sexy, strong, and proud. A perfect match for her.

"I hope Yamcha can move on." Bulma sighed again, walking to the kitchen.

Her mom looked at her. "Oh Bulma. It'll be just fine! Yamcha'll find another girl!" She patted Bulma's head and put some cookies in front of her to enjoy. Instead of the cookies, she reached for the bowl of strawberries in the middle of the table and plopped one in her mouth.

* * *

Vegeta was staring at Bulma's house, occasionally looking up to her window to see if she was there. His younger brother, Tarble, laughed at him, hysterically. "What's wrong with you? You're like some stalker!" And with that, he walked away, still laughing pretty hard.

The older one grunted and decided to follow his brother to the kitchen for a snack. After looking through his whole kitchen for something appetizing, he settled on some strawberries. He put one in his mouth and slowly ate more, until all the strawberries were gone. Snickering, he threw the bowl at Tarble and walked back to his room to do his unfinished homework.

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine…_

Vegeta couldn't concentrate when his mind was on Bulma and Tarble was blasting Total Drama Island downstairs. "TARBLE! SHUT UP!" He stormed downstairs and shut off the television.

"Hey! I was watching that! Some fat guy was gonna jump off a 1000 foot cliff!" Tarble whined and turned the tv back on. Vegeta sighed and sat down to watch with him, clearing his head.

Even though the show seemed extremely mediocre, he watched all the animated characters jump off the cliff, into the water, and build a hot tub. What are they making for kids these days? Vegeta thought after the show ended.

Tarble noticed him get up and frowned, obviously saddened. "There's another on after this, they're gonna sleep-er, they're gonna see how long they can stay up." Vegeta smirked and sat down to watch, taking an immediate liking to the delinquent boy known as Duncan.

After watching that, Tarble went upstairs and Vegeta brought his homework downstairs to watch more tv. He sighed when no cartoons were on, but ended up watching some reality television.

He couldn't stop thinking about Bulma.

Chi-Chi had left for home a while ago and Goku was watching tv. His homework was finished, thanks to Chi-Chi, so he had some free time. Raditz had gone home with his girlfriend, leaving the younger boy alone at home.

"I wonder where Dad went." Goku asked to himself, looking around. He turned to the news and saw an interesting story about a car crash. Huh, that car looked a lot like his.

_"As you can see, the crash looked to be fatal. The driver of the truck is still unknown, but the driver of the smaller car looks to be Bardock, a worker and father to two children-" _

Goku watched the story with extreme sensitivity. "Oh no… Dad…"

* * *

**Oh no! What's gonna happen?**

I'll try to update asap... Thanks! 

**~MagiKoo **


End file.
